Talk:Santa Claus' Reindeer
(Just some nonsense to think about...) If Rudolph is "the most famous reindeer of all," why wouldn't we remember him? #plothole Cebr1979 (talk) 22:54, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :(More nonsense to think about...) "I before E except after C" and in reindeer (also in "weird" which makes that a weird word)!Cebr1979 (talk) 09:27, January 3, 2017 (UTC) “Those names were created by L. Frank Baum so shouldn’t be in an infobox listing a different creator.” But the remaining names in the info‐box (i.e, Dancer, Prancer, Q＊bert etc.) were created by Clement Clarke Moore and not by the creator listed, the author of the poem in which the reindeer first appeared. Shouldn’t those then be removed as well? And the Martian Messenger, for example, was given a real name by the screenwriters of the 1913 movie that did not appear in the original play. You seem to be changing a longstanding PDSH policy that a character’s real name in a later appearance is appropriate for the info‐box. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 05:27, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :No, I'm upholding how we've always done things (at least since I've been here) as I've explained here. As for the remaining names of the reindeers being created by someone other than who's listed in the infobox... Oops! Never noticed/knew that till now (although I did say in that aforementioned talk that this page should be split for that exact same reason)! I know nothing of the Martian Messenger other than it was only the actor who was directed by someone and not the character itself, I merely trusted the other editors involved in creating that page that the info was correct (and there's nothing on that page about him only getting a real name until later).Cebr1979 (talk) 05:38, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I’m not sure why you mentioned an actor and a director, but you may have misunderstood me: Just like the Little Mermaid did not have the name Swanhild until the play came out, the Messenger from Mars did not have the name Ramiel until it was introduced in the 1913 movie that was based on the original play. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 15:53, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I realise that. My point was I know nothing of that character and there's nothing on that page about him only getting the new name later on so... "Ramiel" being in the infobox really wasn't the greatest example of me supposedly "changing a longstanding PDSH policy." As far as I've always known, the dude's name was "Ramiel" from the word go.Cebr1979 (talk) 05:02, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Waitaminute! The Public Domain Movie Appearances section of the Martian Messenger page (which was written by you), states the creator of the original play also created the 1913 film so if it's a case of the same creator simply changing (or, in this case, adding) a name... Great! There's no problem in that all being on one page/in one infobox. Only if (even by the same creator) aspects of the character were also changed from one name to another, would a new page be needed.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:16, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::The original play was written by Richard Ganthony alone, whereas the movie’s screenplay is credited to both Ganthony and director J. Wallett Waller. I do not know which one came up with the name Ramiel, so I assume they should share credit for it. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 06:04, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::Fixed (and, from the "Notes" section, people can scroll on up to the "Appearances" one too)!Cebr1979 (talk) 06:48, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Fixed (until such time as this page gets split)!Cebr1979 (talk) 05:58, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Also fixed this.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:35, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think pages like this and this are where the confusion is stemming from. With the original creator being unknown... listing "real names" created elsewhere isn't really stepping on anyone's toes and, at the time I created this page, I did believe Clement Clarke Moore was the creator (with Baum's names only mentioned in the "Appearances" section). Should the Seven Dwarves and Huntsman pages be split or is the explanation in the notes section (2) adequate? Thoughts from others?Cebr1979 (talk) 06:42, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::I have since split the Huntsman and Berthold pages.Cebr1979 (talk) 09:19, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wait... Elyaqim: You're the one who added Baum's names to the infobox in the first place so... where are you getting this "longstanding PDSH policy" from (you know I always look everything up so... *wink*wink*)?Cebr1979 (talk) 06:51, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::I added the names to the info‐box because of the tradition, because I felt that character names introduced in one public‐domain work should not be more important or have more authority than those introduced in another public‐domain work. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 15:53, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ok, so, I still don't know where this whole "tradition" is coming from? A new creator coming up with a new name is the whole reason Cinderella's infobox has never said "Real Name = Zezolla" and so on, so on. That's pretty much the whole reason why we have the Re-Print Characters category. I do remember explaining all this somewhere before in a conversation about Vampire Little Red Riding Hood and Old Crone but, can't find it right now? (UPDATE: found it)Cebr1979 (talk) 05:16, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::(This talk happened on facebook between the two of us so, I can't link to it but...) I have previously explained this in detail when we discussed all the differently-named "Little Miss Santa Claus" characters you know about. I did say each one would require their own page and that's why you decided not to do it.Cebr1979 (talk) 05:19, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::In regards to the "longstanding PDSH policy" I've apparently changed, here is what I've been looking for! A former admin stated three years ago that, since the two different real names are different versions of the same character, they should have two separate pages. I guess him and the other editor who felt that way just never got around to doing it. (UPDATE: the same conversation also happened here and, again, I guess the two who felt that way just never got around to doing it.)Cebr1979 (talk) 10:06, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, lastly... (Even with the same creator...) I did (almost three years ago) split the Wicked Witch of the West and Momba the Witch articles because the different names were part of what treated them as separate characters. "Longstanding" or not, I haven't changed any policy.Cebr1979 (talk) 10:28, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I have just come across one page I set up incorrectly that may have confused you (if that was the page you saw that caused you to think there was some policy or tradition) and am splitting it now.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:17, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Oops! Already had this covered and forgot.Cebr1979 (talk) 09:19, December 30, 2016 (UTC) This conversation continued here.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:01, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Page Name? Is the Wikipedia page correct? Should the page name have the S after the apostrophe?Cebr1979 (talk) 22:03, January 10, 2017 (UTC)